


Hang In There

by Ashtiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, One-Shot, set after 9x04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtiel/pseuds/Ashtiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Charlie and Dorthy leave for Oz, Sam retreats to his bedroom for a good night's sleep, but when he gets to his room and finds his light on and the door partially open he knows something is wrong. He always turns out the lights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hang In There

Fighting witches was tiring, but fighting the Wicked Witch of the West herself was exhausting. All Sam wanted to do was sleep. Charlie was safe, at the moment, and they’d gotten rid of one of the most dangerous creatures out there, but Sam just hoped he’d be able to get a good night’s sleep for once. After Charlie and Dorthy disappeared into Oz, Dean left the garage, mumbling about pans and dirt. Sam didn’t have the energy to do anything but walk toward his bedroom.

There was a bathroom a few doors from his room, so Sam made a pit stop to brush his teeth. He was too tired to shower. He didn’t look in the mirror as he quickly brushed his teeth and spit in the porcelain sink. Sam turned the lights off in the bathroom when he was done, then walked the last few steps to his bedroom. There was light spilling out of his slightly open door, but he knew he turned out the light and shut the door every time he left the room. Even though he was out of ammunition, Sam pulled his gun out of the waistband of his jeans. He used the gun to push the door open, then crept inside with his back to the wall.

Sam checked every corner of the room, but nothing jumped out at him. He tried to convince himself that he’d accidentally left the light on, but he never, ever, left the door partially open. It’d been a long day, after all, someone could’ve walked into his room by accident during all the mayhem. A bad feeling settled in the bottom of his gut as he stripped off his outerwear, but he set his gun on his bedside table, kicked off his shoes, and climbed into bed anyway. He turned out the lights with a switch conveniently placed by the bed, and turned on his back. He was just about to fall asleep when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Sam sat up in bed and turned on the lights, then he started to laugh. There was a small, handmade poster of a long-haired kitten hanging to a thin limb tacked to his ceiling. A plaid bow tie was drawn on its tiny chest, and the words HANG IN THERE, SAM were printed at the bottom. The background had been filled in with scribbles, but the kitten and the limb had been drawn with care. The poster had Charlie’s name all over it. Sam briefly wondered when she’d had time to make the poster, and, more importantly, how she’d tacked it up on his ceiling. Sam looked at the poster for a few seconds with a fond smile on his face, then he turned out his light. That night he slept better than he had in weeks.

Sam found Dean in the kitchen the next morning, frying bacon. He stole a piece from the plate Dean was using to cool the hot slices of meat. Dean shot him a glare as he sat down at the table, but Sam ignored him. “Did you see our new piece of artwork?” Dean asked.

“What?” Sam said as he finished the last bite of his stolen prize.

“Look behind you,” Dean said. Sam turned around in his chair and came face-to-face with another kitten poster. This time there were two kittens clinging to the same branch, and they looked awfully familiar. One had short, spiky fur and a leather jacket; the other was almost identical to the one on Sam’s ceiling. The bottom of the poster read, HANG IN THERE, WINCHESTERS, and in the bottom left corner Sam found two letters, CB, with a smiley face.

“Charlie,” Sam said as he shook his head, but he had a smile on his face.

“Charlie,” Dean agreed as he flipped a piece of bacon onto the cooling plate. Sam had a feeling the posters were there to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. After I watched 9x04 I knew it had to be done, and since I wrote it at six in the morning (not really my preferred writing time), there could be some mistakes. If you spot any (or have some constructive criticism), feel free to comment! Have a lovely day.


End file.
